23 Wishes
by mysticmao
Summary: Saeyoung / Saeran / MC fan fiction MC's heading out leaving Saeyoung and Saeran behind, it's been a while since they had the place to themselves but the what is it on the particular day she went out bothered Saeyoung?
1. Chapter 1

**23 Wishes**

Saeyoung / Saeran / MC fanfiction

Disclaimer: All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz  
I have not played V's or Ray's route so this is basically some time after the after ending.  
I didn't describe MC in detail so it could be any of the 5 MCs or your very custom ones!

* * *

"So I'll see you both there around 5 alright?"

MC adjusted her shoes tapping the front on floor, she was about to head out for the day.

She looked back to Saeyoung and Saeran whom were at the door with her.

"I don't see why you need to go out though.. it's just safer here" Saeyoung said in a slightly annoyed tone.

It's been almost 2 years after the Mint Eye incident and Saeyoung leaving the 'agency' behind, the three of them with Vanderwood occasionally dropping by now and then are living in a hidden location, well- hidden enough anyway.

MC announced a few days ago that she wanted to go out for a few hours, the plan afterwards was for Saeyoung and Saeran to meet her at Rika's apartment where MC stayed and worked whenever there was an RFA event later on. Bombed disabled and disposed of, of course.

"It's a special day for me today, so now if you'll excuse me.. see you there and please don't take one of your flashy babies" MC said as she gave a wink referring to Saeyoung and his mild obsession with super expensive cars.

"Ehhh boooooooooooo" Saeyoung retorted as she closed the door.

 _Special day huh..._

Saeyoung scratched his ever messy hair as he glanced at his twin who wasn't really up yet. His mint eyes still eyeing the door even though MC's footsteps faded away.

"Looks like we're finally alone huh" Saeyoung grinned at his brother.

Saeran winced and gave an obvious look of disgust, his arms hugging himself now.

"Don't make it sound so gross and creepy"

"What?!"

"I have goosebumps now"

"What do you even mean?! I'm hurt... Big bro is hurt"

Saeran ignored his pouts and whines.

"Just reminded me of a movie i watched, 2 people being alone usually leads to something naughty"

"What movie was ittttttttt... Tell me... Saeran... Saeran..."

Saeran walked away from the doorway and headed towards the living room with Saeyoung tailing him whining away. You could see his face getting irritated.

"Ugh. so annoying. it was 50 shades."

Saeyoung probably looked like Edvard Munch's "The Scream" now and that irritated Saeran more.

"Stop that."

"what kind of movies have you been watching?! aren't you too young to be watching such things!"

"... We're twins so i am your age and we are both legal adults."

Saeran sank in his favourite spot in the living room. A huge beanbag in the corner of the TV and he used the remote to surf through the channels for something interesting to watch.

"Where did she go anyway" he asked.

 _Flashback to when MC told Saeyoung she'll be out. Saeyoung is very overprotective of MC and his brother so he wanted to know all sorts of details regarding her going out._

 _"Where are you going, should i plant a mini camera on you, i'm not taking 'no' for an answer on the bug on your phone, are you cheating on us, who will you be with, why are you going outtttttt"_

 _MC placed a hand over Saeyoung's mouth to shush him._

 _He just licked her hand._

 _"SAEYOUNG! CAN YOU NOT"_

 _"But you weren't giving me any answers" He raised his eyebrows playfully at her._

 _"Ugh. fine. I'm meeting up with Jaehee to help her out with a cafe project, we're going to test some cakes and search for beans. She's really into this and she wanted to talk to me on Zen's recent musical since I couldn't go watch it with her."_

 _(Please remember that in Saeyoung's after end story, Jaehee is still working with Jumin Han)_

 _"So i'll be around the C &R building area. No planting cameras on me. I have no choice on the bug since you'll do it anyway. I am not cheating on you or Saeran, does that answer your questions?"_

 _Saeyoung pouted. Usually he'd drag this out longer but MC knew his behaviour too well and learnt how to shut him up almost immediately now._

 _"Fine... which date is that."_

 _"June 11th."_

 ** _End flashback_**

"Out with Jaehee for some girly stuff" Saeyoung gave a sigh as he answered.

Saeran nodded as he continued scrolling.

Saeyoung stared at his brother as his mind wandered off a bit.

 _June 11th.. is our birthday_

With all things that had happened, birthdays meant nothing to Saeyoung especially since he was apart from Saeran all those years after taking up V and Rika's offer to leave the hellhole he was in but most of all, their birthday was nothing but a reminder to Luciel that he abandoned his brother.

He bit his lip as he remembered all the things that had happened to Saeran in his absence and it ached him.

As stable his brother is now, nothing would change the fact that everything has happened. How it was at their mother's place, how it was at Minteye and when it came to their 'reunion'.

"Stop staring. you're being creepy" Saeran said not moving from his spot or even turning to look at his brother but it interrupted Saeyoung's train of thoughts

 _Now or never..._

"Saeran."

His tone of voice was stern that it made Saeran turn to look at him. Eyes locked. The air tensed up as Saeran waited for his brother to continue.

Saeyoung impulsively reacted the usual way he does when things get a little too serious.

"Would.. Would you like to see my pleasure room?"

Saeyoung found the TV remote control in his field of vision almost a split second later.

 _End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**23 Wishes  
** ** _Chapter 2_**

Saeyoung / Saeran / MC fanfiction

Disclaimer: All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz  
I have not played V's or Ray's route so this is basically some time after the after ending.  
I didn't describe MC in detail so it could be any of the 5 MCs or your very custom ones!

* * *

 _Seriously what is his deal?_

Saeran Choi picked up the remote control he threw at his brother earlier and slumped back into the beanbag he sat in earlier and browsed through the TV channels again.

 _Guess he's anxious cos MC went out for the first time in a long time_ was what Saeran decided on

His mint eyes tried to focus on the TV but he could sense behind him that Saeyoung was as restless as ever, pacing back and forth and making hand gestures that made no sense, sometimes looking at Saeran.

"Out with it. What is it you want to tell me" he sighed as he placed the remote control down.

Saeyoung reacted like a dog who just heard the word "WALK" and he skipped over to his brother.

Saeran slumped further into the beanbag, waiting for his twin to speak up.

"Well?"

Saeyoung fidgeted, trying to find the right words to start his conversation.

"Well... I don't really know how to say it.. But it's just the two of us isn't it?"

"You said that already. but thank you for not saying it creepily this time" Saeran answered.

"It wasn't creepy the first time!"

"My goosebumps wanted to throw up"

...

Saeyoung gave a sigh of defeat.

"Well.. it's just.. do you know what today is"

"Saturday"

"Well... you're not wrong but..."

Saeyoung was obviously struggling with this. He wasn't sure if bringing up their birthday would trigger Saeran into a rage fit. Anything that's usually related to the past would have done so. When Saeran was in Mint Eye, he was poisoned terribly with rage and hatred towards V and Saeyoung.

Although he has improved tremendously over the months and years, there wasn't any way to guarantee it wouldn't happen again, sometimes he'd wake up screaming or crying because he'd remember things or just hyperventilates in the middle of the day for no reason.

MC isn't here today too so it could be difficult to handle Saeran should a fit occur.

 _I have to approach this delicately._ Saeyoung thought.

Then an idea came to him.

" **EUREKA!** " he shouted

Saeran cocked his head to one side and looked at his brother

"Huh?"

" **BRB**." Saeyoung said as he bolted out the room excitedly, shutting the door behind him.

Saeran buried himself in the beanbag to enjoy the temporary silence and peace

Saeyoung took quite a while as Saeran started dozing off, he hardly got any sleep in the previous years, or any peace when he actually does fall asleep.

"Today's... June.. Eleventh.." he muttered as his mind started to blank out.

* * *

 _Saeran stood in a familiar spot._

 ** _Ah. Fuck. This room._**

 _He was back to the room where he was locked up most days of his childhood._

 _A frail, malnourished boy was seen at the foot of a bed in the corner of the room._

 _The boy had red hair and amber coloured eyes, he was sobbing, every breath he took made him tremble._

 _Saeran lowered his gaze and stared at his younger self, he_ _would sometimes have dreams of the past, dreams and memories he couldn't let go of._

 _Sometimes he'd observe the scene but most times he'd be the actor playing the scene out._

 _Thankfully he wasn't on stage today._

 _He sat down and observed the child as he continued to sob._

 _"Saeyoung.. where are you.. why aren't you here today too.."_

 ** _Ah.. Saeyoung has already left at this point._**

 _Saeran was the weaker twin back then, he wasn't able to escape his abusive Mother and he accepted that as long as Saeyoung would come back and share stories and knowledge from the outside to feed him._

 _He remembered all he need was his brother but he left but he still hung on to the hope that they'd be reunited._

 _He now knows the reason behind Saeyoung's departure, it left a bitter aftertaste but it didn't bother him as much anymore nor did it trigger his fits as badly._

 _Younger Saeran continued sobbing calling out to his brother, staring at the window that was out of reach but he could see the blue skies and clouds._

 _"June 11th.."_

 _Saeran stared at his younger self in surprise._

 ** _Did he say June 11th?_** _ **What's so special about June 11th?**_

 _He went closer to the child, oh how he wished he could comfort his younger self. it hurt him seeing how weak and pitiful he was._

 _"Today is June 11th... Today's our-"_

* * *

Suddenly the door flew open, slamming against the wall jolting Saeran out of his nap.

"HERE COMES 707!"

Saeran rubbed his eyes as he winced to find the source of the voice, he knew he dozed off and had a dream but struggle to remember where it ended, all he knew was he knew it ended with something puzzling.

His eyes moved towards the door and he froze.

The air was tense yet again.

 **"What in the heck are you doing"**

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**23 Wishes  
** ** _Chapter 3_**

Saeyoung / Saeran fanfiction

Disclaimer: All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz  
I have not played V's or Ray's route so this is basically some time after the after ending.  
I didn't describe MC in detail so it could be any of the 5 MCs or your very custom ones!

* * *

 **"What in the heck are you doing"**

Saeran Choi's face was twisted with disgust and twitching with hate mix with disbelief for in the doorway was his brother, Saeyoung after his brief disappearance.

Honestly it looked like Saeran wished he'd disappear a bit longer.

"HO HO HO HAPPY HOLIDAYS!"

Saeyoung was in a Santa Suit.

Not just any Santa suit tho, a sexy Santa suit clearly made for the member of the opposite sex. It was a two piece, a red bandeau across his chest and a mini skirt with white tinsel at the hem.

He gave a twirl, posed and wink, his outfit came complete with red stripper boots and a Santa hat with the white bobble in the end. He also carried a big rucksack.

Saeran's mint eye twitched in annoyance at his brother's behaviour. Through gritted teeth he started to speak.

 **"Why are you wearing that"**

"Because it's Christmas!"

 **"It's fricking June."**

"They didn't have a calendar back then, no one would know when the actual Christmas day is!"

 **"Why does it have to be a female suit"**

"Ah, dear brother. The answer to that is 'Why not?' "

Saeyoung flashed another wink as he placed his finger to his cheek in a typically cute girly manner.

As if Saeran isn't pale enough, you could literally see the colour drain from his face further while Saeyoung is clearly enjoying the attention.

In fact he was enjoying the attention so much he decided to sing.

"JINGLE BELL~ JINGLE BELL~ JINGLE BELL ROCKS" and the red head proceeded to imitate the dance from Mean Girls.

Saeran face grew dark now, you could feel rage emitting from him that Saeyoung stopped his dancing.

" **I should punch you.** I should call MC- no wait, she'll enjoy this. I should call Vanderwood and ask him to bring an extra taser."

"No. Please, anything but that! Madam Vanderwood has been constantly upgrading the tasers because they wouldn't work so much on me anymore. The last time he was here he used a knuckleduster taser on me. It's bad enough getting tasered but getting tasered with every punch he throws?!"

"Oh that was my request to make that."

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME"

"The answer to that is 'Why the heck not'?" throwing back the words Saeyoung used on the younger twin earlier.

Saeyoung gave a look that looked like a happy puppy, he was so proud of Saeran's come back.

"Can you add a 'dear brother' to that line please"

"I have Vanderwood on speed dial."

Saeyoung back down and whimpered like a defeated puppy now.

"So why are you **REALLY** wearing that" he asked again this time his holding his head in one hand, feeling a migraine coming on, obviously tired from all this.

Saeyoung sat himself down next to the beanbag his brother was on with the rucksack he was holding close to him.

"Well it may not be Jesus' birthday but it is a birthday"

?

"23 years ago..." Saeyoung pointed at himself then pointed at Saeran repeatedly for a few seconds.

It was then Saeran realized the significance of that particular day.

"June 11th.. is our birthday" he muttered pretty much completing the sentence of his younger self in the short dream he had.

Saeyoung gave a small smile, there was short silence before he started to speak in a soft voice.

"We often cursed our birth didn't we. We never really celebrated because it would remind our mother of the burden she bore. Come to think of it she was more agitated during that day more than others."

Saeran just nodded and kept listening to his twin, not liking the past at all but was willing to hear Saeyoung out.

"When i left and had to cut ties. V and Rika were the only link i had to you and that's only via pictures and word of mouth or texts."

Saeyoung's amber eyes lowered, he was never really good at eye contact when it came to anything serious but his brother's silence meant that he was being paid attention to so he continued on.

"After i got my first pay, you know i wasn't even sure what to do with it. This was before getting all my babies, i mean i wasn't even old enough to have a license yet. I discovered so many things that we weren't able to get when we were younger. All sorts."

He pushed the rucksack he had next to him towards his brother, Saeran's mint eyes widened at this gesture.

"I keep buying you presents. One for each year since we were born. I was never suppose to be able to give them to you but I bought them anyway"

Saeran looked into the rucksack, sure enough there were gift wrapped items with little cards on each of them, some wrappers looking pale in comparison to others, indicating that they've aged over the years.

He started taking the presents out of the rucksack one by one and laid it out in from of the both of them.

"Ah but i didn't manage to buy this year or the last yet. It's been pretty busy since the last year with everything that happened and all. Sorry bout that." Saeyoung said scratching his hair.

Saeran wasn't sure what to feel. It was probably a clash of a lot of feelings really. His hands started shaking for one and he lowered his head before he asked.

"Can i open them now?"

"Of-of course! But if some of them won't work i'll replace them or upgrade them okay, i did buy it then and there during those years anyway but they weren't that long ago i mean i started buying 6 first when we were 16 and just whatever i could find later came naturally" Saeyoung yammered away, clearly trying to hide his embarrassment at this.

Saeran cautiously unwrapped each present and read their cards after. Saeyoung's messages were short and simple and he read them all thoroughly. Among them were..

 _"Happy birthday Saeran. I'm sorry i left but i got you this. it's a CD player, you can listen to songs on it."_

 _"i bought some CDs and burn some of my favourite music on some of these."_

 _"Got you the limited edition Onitsuka Tigers sneakers. TIGERS ROX"_

 _"The latest Nintendo DS and nintenDogs for you! This is fricking awesome. why isn't there a nintenCats?! Will get you moar games"_

 _"Always thinking of you. i owe you ice scream .0 "_

"happy bday enjoy the video camera"

 _"HAPPY BDAY. it's an empty box but i got you an arcade machine. please claim from me when you get this"_

 _"Whoa! We don't need CDs or a CD players anymore. Here's an Mp3 player! Will give you songs to listen to later"_

 _"Found a pair of headphones that i really liked and wanted to get you a pair too! Plus it'll go with that Mp3 player!"_

 _"Got this during a mission. Victory is sweet"_

 _"LOLOL we old. here's a reminder that we are"_

 _"Went to Japan for a mission and all i could get for you was this"_

 _"Happy bday! Phones are touchscreen now! Here's a picture of me as the wallpaper too!"_

 _"18 years but 3 without you. Here's present no 18"_

 _"Cosplay is fun. You are the Luigi to my Mario. 8D "_

 _"Guardians of the Galaxy is my fav movie now. Here is the DVD and a dancing baby Groot!"_

 _"19, we get to drive now. i got you a car. just kidding. I got me a car, you get this instead."  
_  
 _"Got myself a cross, got you one too. Always praying that we'd reunite someday"_ _  
_

 _"Happy 21st birthday. I miss you"_

By then Saeran couldn't stop the tears in his eyes. All those years he felt abandoned by his own twin melted away. The thought was always at the back of his mind but he knew then and there for sure that he was always on Saeyoung's mind.

Saeyoung carefully placed his arm around his brother's shoulder as Saeran wept. There wasn't any need for words, Saeran's reaction was all he needed to know that those gestures he made all those years were alright.

"If you don't want to be Luigi, I have a Princess Peach costume too"

 **"Must you ruin the moment"**

 _end of chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

**23 Wishes  
** ** _Chapter 4_**

Saeyoung / Saeran fanfiction

Disclaimer: All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz  
I have not played V's or Ray's route so this is basically some time after the after ending.  
I didn't describe MC in detail so it could be any of the 5 MCs or your very custom ones!

* * *

"I think we should hug." Saeyoung said whole-heartedly. "We definitely had a moment"

"We may have had one but it wasn't enough for a hug" Saeran replied as he walked off to get ready.

The twins promised to meet MC at the main C&R building as she spent the whole day out.

"Booooooooo... it called for a hug" Saeyoung with his arms extended out and is now running to give his brother a hug

Saeran blocked him with a kick- well more like a raised leg to the stomach to stop the redhead.

" T_T ● ﹏ (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞ " if Saeyoung had voice out any emojis it would've been those..

"Get yourself ready or else MC's going to get angry, she told us to specifically meet her there at that time" Saeran said as he opened the door to his room to go through his closet for a wardrobe change.

"Can we wear the Mario and Peach costume?"

 **"What would you like written on your tombstone beside here lies someone who didn't listen to others til his untimely death?"**

"And you're back to being cold. ヾ(｡﹏｡)ﾉ"

"... i'll get you for those" Saeran muttered

"Huh? What?"

The pale boy's face was flushed with a hint of pink that could match the tips of his hair.

"I said, i owe you presents. I'll get you back for those" he said loud and clear in order for him not to repeat himself or get embarrassed

Saeyoung didn't do anything but smile. His amber eyes twinkled staring at his brother's back.

"I'll get ready then, just in case MC will ask Jaehee to summon a helicopter for us."

"Yea you better. The last time a helicopter fetched us you got over the moon excited and insisted on flying it. My stomach still hasn't forgiven you for that."

"We took a great selfie tho"

 **"The one where you held the steering gear with one hand and the phone with the other while i was about to scratch your face and MC screaming for her life in the back with the pilot?"**

"It was a great one."

 **"You framed it too"**

"I sent one to the pilot"

 **"While he was in the hospital"**

" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ "

"Get your ass ready damn it. It'll take us 1 hour to get there without your fast cars" Saeran said as he tossed his used shirt at his brother as a sign of "get out"

Saeyoung walked out of his brother's room and went towards his, the moment he shut the door, he slouched down in relief. Tears formed behind his tiger striped glasses as they slid down his cheeks.

For the past years ever since he has left Saeran in that house where their mother was, he couldn't help but felt guilt building up every time he looked at those presents he has been collecting for his younger brother.

Not just guilt but an overwhelming feeling of wanting to just drop everything to see him and give the presents to him.

He no longer has to do so now, he gave them all to him and he'll continue giving new ones to him and spending birthdays like this for years to come.

 _Wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for that girl_

His previous upset feelings for MC not remembering their and most importantly his birthday is now gone.

"Not her fault anyway, she doesn't know stuff like this. No one does. Ah the life of the world's number 1 (self proclaimed) hacker"

Saeyoung proceeded to get ready and grabbed the keys to the most low key car (to his dismay) and he and Saeran made their way to the C&R building.

When they got there, they entered the employees' only entrance to avoid public eye. It's bad enough the twins' appearance grabs enough attention on its own but one can never know since they're on the run from Seven's agency.

"I told you we should've worn the Mario and Peach costume. It'd be an awesome disguise"

Saeran replied with a sharp jab to Saeyoung's ribs.

"So? Where's MC?" Saeran asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"She texted me the room earlier. it's on the 50th floor accessible only to those with a certain key card and an access code." Saeyoung said as he punched in 50 on the wall of buttons after he swiped the key card, it then prompted him to enter an access code and he did.

"What are we here for again?" Saeran asked as he held the handrails of the elevator, the sound chimed after every floor it passed at high speed.

"She just did this"

"It's. A. Secret!"

Saeyoung said that as he ended it with a wink and his tongue sticking out much to Saeran's disgusted face as his reaction.

"She did it so cutesy i couldn't ask anything further ~ 3"

The elevator _DING-ED_ as it finally reached the 50th floor, there were ringing in both the twins' ears as the elevator got there quite fast and they were kind of far up but it stopped after a while.

The doors opened up to C&R's lush carpet and they stepped out to look for the room MC instructed them to go to.

"5025... Seems to be at the end of this hallway"

They came to a door where there weren't any frosted glass walls to view the inside of the room and they couldn't hear anything from the outside indicating that the room was heavily sound proofed.

"Knock first?" Saeran asked, his eyes eyeing the door.

"Nah they'd know we're already here the moment we entered the building besides knocking on this door will give me an ache, it's too heavy."

"Fine let's open it together then, two hands on each handle"

"Deal"

They both placed their hands on each handle and heaved the doors opened.

 **"SURPRISE!"**

The moment they've successfully pushed the doors opened they were greeted with the members of the RFA and Vanderwood pulling the streamer poppers and releasing balloons in their direction.

There was a huge "Happy birthday Saeyoung & Saeran" banner in the background that was hovering above a table full of delicious food with balloons, streamers and confetti all around.

Saeyoung and Saeran stood dumbfounded, both covered in strings of streamers and those worm thingies that came out of the spray cans.

MC stood in the middle of the RFA group and Vanderwood wearing a very satisfied goofy grin on her face, obviously proud of herself that the surprise was a success.

"Happy birthday!" she said as she dropped the streamer popper casing and threw her arms around both the twins who have now turned into a tomato shade of colour.

Their flustered looks were all she needed to know, they were basically asking _"How did you know"_.

"Please, i know my way around digging some very basic info of two of my favourite people in the Universe. The RFA are a group of very extraordinary people you know!"

The twins were then greeted by the RFA and Vanderwood.

"Happy birthday Seven and Saeran" Yoosung Kim happily greeted in his cheerful sing song voice.

"A happy birthday to the both of you, am glad you're spending it together starting this year" Jaehee Kang said with a smile.

"Seven and Saeran! Happy birthday! Alongside your present i also gave each of you an autographed picture from my latest commercial" Zen said as pushed some streamer pieces away from Saeyoung's hair.

"Best wishes on this day to the both of you. Before you say anything Seven, Elizabeth the 3rd will not grace the day with her presence as you still stress her out. The last time she saw you she shed 24 more hair than usual." Jumin Han stated as he adjusted the cuffs of his suit.

Vanderwood came and lightly punched Saeyoung on his sides but Saeyoung's reaction was far from anything "light". It looked like he was shaking furiously for a brief moment

"MADAM WHAT THE HELL?" he managed to cough out after regaining his composure.

"Why are you calling still me 'Madam'.. Happy birthday by the way. That gift was from your brother." he then turned to Saeran and removed a ring he was wearing from his finger and placed it in Saeran's hand. "Happy birthday little one, it's a taser ring with enough voltage to fry your brother for about 2 seconds."

Saeran's eyes lit up from his first present besides from his brother and that made both MC and Seven sad a bit.

"No fair Vanderwood, i wanted to give Saeran's his present first" MC said with a pout.

"My bad lil miss, i wasn't aware there was a numbered queue on the gift giving"

Saeyoung then pouted, "Where's my present Vanderwood?"

"I clean your house and your cars, what more do you want" he said without losing any breath.

"MC~ Madam's bullying me again" Saeyoung cowered behind MC.

MC ruffled Saeyoung's red hair, "it's because you're always teasing him. Don't be mean today please?"

She then took both Saeyoung's and Saeran's hand and led them to the middle of the room where there was a cake in the middle, some of Jumin's bodyguards just finished lighting up the candles on the cake.

"Now that the guests of honour are finally here we can proceed with the cake cutting! 1-2!"

That gave the rest of the room the cue to start singing the birthday song as Saeyoung and Saeran take center stage. Saeran stood awkwardly not knowing what to do as Saeyoung clapped along.

"Did you ever dream we'd be able to live to the age of 23 and do this together?" Saeyoung whispered to his brother.

"Never." he said as he grew teary-eyed and that in turn made Saeyoung teary-eyed.

Saeran took Saeyoung by the hand and squeezed it tight, Saeyoung grabbed his brother by the shoulders and then gave him a warm hug was the song ended and they blew out the candles.

The moment they did, Jumin's bodyguards came back to light the candles on the cake again much to the twins' confusion.

"Oh. you'll have to do this for another 22 times. After all you both turned 23, so you have to make another 22 more wishes to make up for the past birthdays" MC said to answer their confused looks.

Both the twins burst out laughing and grabbed MC by each hand to pull her in for a group hug.

"Huh? What gives? Hey- blow out the candles fast! the cake is an ice cream cake so it's gonna melt faster than the candles would by the time you're done with the 23 wishes!"

They then had food and a very melty cake that somehow ended with a food fight and played some party games.

The day went on filled with laughter and joy. Definitely a birthday that the Choi twins will remember for years to come.

* * *

 _Writer's note: Uhm i had the beginning and somewhat ending to this story but i messed up the middle and the ending now and my writing was all over the place and the ending was anti climatic. Not to mention i finally finished V and Ray's route so i didn't want to disrupt that but i keep forgetting i'm not submitting this for some evaluation test so ahahhaahahahhaha_

 _I tried. I hope i got the good bits across tho. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
